Indirect dimensioning techniques are generally employed to produce submicron dimension type devices. One example of this type of technology is U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,709 involving angular evaporation and etching, and another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,698 involving angular deposition and ion implantation.